


The Hole

by Nemmet



Series: Drabbles - FF8 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemmet/pseuds/Nemmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt - “Stop taking pictures! I’m fucking stuck. Be useful and help me!!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hole

"Would you stop taking pictures? I'm fucking stuck here!" Selphie blinked from behind her camera at the blond stuck in the Abyss Worm's hole, "How about you be useful and help me?!”  
  
Warm wind rolled through the area as Zell bristled from his vexing position; Selphie had been taking pictures for almost a solid minute now and the Abyss Worm could come back at any moment - he definitely didn't want to be lunch for the growing hatchling.  
  
He had plenty of space to move around, but the "bottom" of the hole was too low for him to get an adequate grip and haul himself out - and the scrawny girl in yellow was not being of any help.  
  
"... After a few more pictures."  
  
An irate scream ripped through the air.


End file.
